Red
by draken14142
Summary: After always being put down by others Naruto Uzumaki strives to show the other kids in his school that he will become the BEST pokemon trainer to ever be seen. Thus, He starts his journey stealing a pokemon from the Old Man professor Hiruzen and running off to collect badges and become the very best pokemon trainer like no one was before and prove that being dead last means nothing
1. ARC 1 : ENTER NARUTO UZUMAKI!

**The idea is that Naruto and Co live in the Pokemon World before the events of the anime. This, would be kinda like Manga timeline, so, deal with it please, this idea was GIVEN TO ME you will see what happens =3=**

**I'm terrible at no ones point of view... just warning you.**

* * *

**MT. SILVER .-.- NO ONE'S POV**

A black haired boy with maroon eyes along with a baseball cap upon his head, look down the mountain, a blizzard blowing fiercely at him, as if trying to knock the boy down, trying to freeze him to death, a Pikachu is on his shoulder, looking down as well, the boy sighs and sits down down, staring at the sky now. "Its been a long time since someone has tried to challenge us.." The Pikachu's ears twitch in response. "Pika... Chaaaaaaa" The boy nods at this and closes his eyes, sighing softly yet again.

* * *

**Four years before.**

A blonde, spikey haired boy with bright blue eyes smirked at his friends. "I'll do it! I might as well prove myself to you guys that I will be an AWESOME Pokémon Trainer! BELIEVE IT!" This boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last in Jubilive City. He looked at the other kids and pouted when they all burst out laughing.

"Man Naruto, that was a funny joke, you gotta stop joking with us!" Naruto gave them all a deadpanned look.

"I'm not." This went unheard by the others, too busy laughing to even notice the blonde boy leaving.

* * *

_'I'll show them! I'll just borrow a pokemon from the Old Man! Hah! That'll teach 'em!' _

Naruto grinned as he snuck into Professor Haruzen's lab. He snuck into a vault, grinning like crazy. He looked at all the pokemon. All of the pokemon that were in this Vault were Old Man Haruzen's pokemon that he would give out to new trainers, but a lot of them are from different places. Naruto looked at all of the pokeballs, the names of the pokemon were seen and labled. He blinked when he read a name of a pokemon he didn't know of,

'Huh? What's a Aerodactyl... Wait... didn't we read about them before... yeah! They're an extinct pokemon...! I'll take this guy and give him back after I show them that I can do it!' Naruto nodded to himself, putting the pokeball in his pocket. He sneezes, dust flying off of where Aerodactyl's pokeball was.

Naruto runs out of the Vault, closing it. He never noticed that when the dust disappeared, faded words showed up. They were somewhat seen, and read as, Experimental, Unstable.

* * *

Naruto shouldered a backpack. He smirked as he looked out at Jubulive City. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He then ran off, heading to the nearest town, grinning the whole way to Oreburgh City, a city with a coal mine and a gym. Naruto grinned more as he thought about the gym. There was a museum there as well.

"Yeah. And when I make it, I can ask them what would a Aerowdactyl's move set is if they were still alive. Well...except you buddy..." Naruto pulled the pokeball out of his pocket, grinning at the pokeball, knowing the pokemon must be able to hear him from inside of the ball. The ball quivered slightly, as if the pokemon was nodding.

About an hour or so running, Naruto became tired, so he decided to take a break. A thought popped in his head,_ 'It's not right to keep the pokemon locked up for so long._' He stood up from his sitting position and pulled the pokeball out once more. He pressed the button in the middle, the pokeball growing larger. He nodded softly as he threw it up in the air. It opened, a white beam coming out of it, dust and leaves were kicked up in the air around the creature.

* * *

**"AERROWWWWW"** Naruto's eyes widened when he saw red eyes in the mist of the dirt, dust, and leaves. A powerful gust of wind destroyed the small barrier between Naruto from seeing the pokemon. Naruto backed up a bit when he saw the creature.

* * *

A black stripped bluish grey pointed tail flicked out from the pokemon, black stripes were seen on its dragon-like body, wings covering its head and the upper part of its body. The wings slowly opened, a red eye peering at Naruto, the inside of the wings were black. The rest of the body, save the black stripes coming from the base of the neck, and a pale scar above one eye along with the inside of its wings, is a blueish grey or a very pale purple mixed with highly light grey. The pokemon stared at Naruto, as if he were prey. The dragon-like pokemon spread its wings, Naruto backing up, right into a tree. The pokemon opened its mouth, a redish pink toung was seen, but that's not what gained Naruto's undivided attention, but its the sharp, blade like teeth inside of the maw of the pokemon. Naruto now started to see his life flash through his eyes as the pokemon slowly walked to Naruto.

Naruto shivered as warm breath hit his exposed neck, his eyes wide with fear as the pokemon's head moved to just inches from his neck, and his face. The Aerrowdactly opened its mouth.

* * *

**Alright, this plot was given to me by another person, scratch version by me, edited and added version by a friend :3 **

**A/N I'm doing this why? After I gave up on the other naruto pokemon cross overs?**

**Easy, this has NO naruto plot in it while the others do, rarely any naruto chars come in, this is mostly in the pokemon universe! and the manga vers of pokemon X3 for all of those who are smart enough, that was RED at the beginning heheh, you will see whats going on, right now, we are in the past.**


	2. ARC 1 : Welcome to Kanto PART 1

**After always being put down by others, Naruto Uzumaki strives to show the other kids in his school that he will become the BEST pokemon trainer to ever be seen. Thus, He starts his journey, stealing a pokemon from the Old Man professor Hiruzen and running off to collect badges and become the very best pokemon trainer like no one was before and prove that being dead last means nothing in the outside world of pokemon training and Battling. Looks are never everything, who knows, maybe Naruto can tame a pokemon that has never been tried to tame... He won't get hurt... when trying to tame this vicious pokemon that wants nothing to do with a human? Who knows if he will make it through the first Arc!**

**LAST TIME ON RED**

_Naruto shivered as warm breath hit his exposed neck, his eyes wide with fear as the pokemon's head moved to just inches from his neck, and his face. The Aerrowdactly opened its mouth._

* * *

** ? POV! ( Hehehhehe)**

I stare at the human in front of me... Maybe I can use him... Make him make me stronger... I always heard whispers outside of that ball about humans making my kind, the pokemon, stronger and making them evolve... Yes... He'll be very useful... lets see if I can 'convince' him that I'm not a 'threat.'

Little did the human know, I was planning.

* * *

**Naruto's point of view!**

_I... I'm going to die... First my friends tell me I'll make it out in the real world with a Pokemon of my own... Then this reckless and not to forget ILLEGAL plan on borrowing—oh what am I kidding! I stole the Pokemon from the old man... And it just HAD TO BE A MEAT EATING POKEMON?! Why do I have to be the stupid one?! I'm smarter than I look but... I think I bit off more than I can chew... Gah... Where is that dang Fur-ball when I need him?! Oh wait! I remember... he's not here anymore. Screw my life over more why don't you Arceus?! Who ever was my past life or something... I swear... when I die and cross over... I swear... I will kick your stupid bum all the way to Kalos! What ever you did to tick off Acreus... I will bring you back to life, and laugh with glee as I watch the life leave your eyes after I bring you back..._

I close my eyes now, waiting for the pain to come, seconds turn into minutes, minutes seem to turn into hours, the pain never comes, I open one eye, a lone red eye stares at me curiously, a wet tongue licks my left cheek all the way to my spiky blond hair, drool all over my left side of my face and hair, I open my other eye now, blinking.

The Aerodactyl looks at me, its tail seems wag a bit as it looks at me, I stare at it, no, him, its not right to call Aerodactyl as a it... So, I'll call him a he. Aerodactyl's red eyes stare at me, playfulness can be seen in the eyes, I blink one... twice...three times, nothing changes.

"Aerooooooooooowwwww" The Aerodactyl spreads its wings, flapping them, dust and dirt flying everywhere. He flies into the air, cawing yet again, he flies past me, I shiver as Aerodactyl disappears, however, a few seconds later, it comes swooping down, aiming at me, next thing I know, is Aerodactyl's scaly paws are clutched on my shoulders, as he has a death grip on me, he flies off with me, dangling, I shout in surprise, I look down in fear, Aerodactyl caws again as he sees me staring at the ground scared. He dive bombs on purpose—at least I think it's on purpose. My feet skim the water of the river we were above. Aerodactyl takes to the air again, I notice something he's flying over. I shiver, scared, I fell Aerodactyl's grip loosen, and then, completely let go, I free fall to the water.

I scream, yes, I flipping screamed... Why? Well... wouldn't you if oh I dunno... ARE FREE FALLLING TO YOUR WATERY DEATH?!

I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to come, none does.

* * *

**? POV! (Take a guess~ ;) )**

I look down at the thing following. I notice the lack of weight and the grip I had on the human, I notice said human, falling. "No! No falling!" I dive down at the human, catching it, letting it land on my back. Home... I need this human to make me stronger... I just want to go home... I don't like being here... Maybe the human can make me strong enough... I want to just go home.

**No one's point of view!**

Naruto's eyes snap open when he felt scaly skin under his body, not water, and lack of air. He blinked when he saw the striped body of Aerodactyl under him. He stared at the Aerodactyl as it caws out loud, saying its name, flying away from the water. Naruto looked down and immediately regretted it. He wrapped his arms around the speedy Pokémon as it flies faster. Naruto noticed something, even high in the sky, he could tell that Sinnoh was getting smaller and further away as the Aerodactyl flew away from the region.

"No! Stop! I don't want to leave Sinnoh!" The Aerodactyl glanced out at Naruto from the corner of its eyes. It looked back ahead with a destination in its mind. The Aerodactyl flew even faster.

Three days later, Skies above Kanto (Had to time skip it to three days, trust me... and Aerodactyls are some of the fastest Pokémon out there with Pidgeot, so, yeah... :3 )

Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open as the giant black and steel blue Pokémon slowly, yet surely, flew downward slightly, taking its time now. The Aerodactyl's keen eyes looked left, right, and downwards, trying to find something. It grinned as it noticed a thing, a windmill, a very small windmill it notes.

It flies down, landing with the very sleepy Naruto still on its back, it looks left and right, eyes narrowing when it sees a boy inside a building, a red and white baseball cap on his head, backwards, red eyes gleaming with youth and mischief. Aerodactyl, takes a somewhat deep breath, making sure Naruto is tucked in between its shoulders. Aerodactyl suddenly caws out its name, a slightly feral look in its eyes when the boy, an old man, and some Pokémon along with two girls, and a second boy. Naruto loses the fight with his eyes to keep them open, closing his eyes.

* * *

The boy in the red and white baseball cap blinks when he sees Aerodactyl, looking different than his own Aerodactyl, the red eyed boy suddenly grins, pulling out a Pokémon. "I'm thinking this Pokémon is a wild. So, I'm going to battle it!" The other boy holds out a arm.

"Hold up Red... I don't like how a Aerodactyl just shows up here at my gramp's lab, and seems tamed... I'm thinking it has a trainer... and that Trainer might not be a good guy... look at the scar over its eye and the torn wing. I don't like this at all Red... something just isn't right about this Pokémon...plus, Aerodactyl are Extinct. You're the only kid I know with an Aerodactyl...and your Aerodactyl looks nothing like this one... I just have a bad feeling about this Pokémon." The brown eyed boy looked at the Aerodactyl with a keen eye.

"Blue... you're way too suspicious... but.. you're right... something isn't right..." The brown eyed boy, Blue, nodded at the red eyed boy, Red. A blonde haired girl stares at the Aerodactyl, frozen in place. Pikachu with a flower on her ear looked seemingly d's Pikachu glared softly at Aerodactyl.

Naruto stirred slightly when Aerodactyl yells it's name loudly, making Naruto stir and open his eyes, Naruto tries to sit up, but fails to get up from the rock hard, yet slippery, scales of Aerodactyl's.

Naruto grumbles a bit. "E...Eh... Where... Am I?" Naruto rubs his eyes, falling down from Aerodactyl's back. Red blinks a bit and stares at Naruto, Blue does as well, Naruto notices the other people staring at him, he notices the old man, his eyes widening. "You're—! Oh man. This must mean that I'm...in...Kanto..." Naruto looks at his Aerodactyl, a small glare on his face.

Blue notices the small glare Naruto sent at Aerodactyl, it seems mostly unnoticeable, but, being over observant like Blue was, he saw it clear as day.

"Aerrooooo" Aerodactyl gave a small glare at Naruto when he saw Naruto glaring at him.

"You dragged me all the way Kanto?! Why?! I was fine and dandy in Sinnoh!" Naruto pulls on his hair looking distressed as he walks back and forth. "Now how will I show them that I CAN become one of the best trainers! How can I show them that a dead last CAN be a good Pokémon trainer well? Answer me Aerodactyl?" Aerodactyl gives Naruto a deadpanned look.

"Aerro Aerrooooo Dact ctly! Actyl... Aerodactyl...?" Naruto stops pulling his hair, and face palms.

"And I forgot... Pokémon CAN'T talk ugh!" Naruto notices he's being stared at by Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Professor Oak. He blinked and laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah.. Heheheh... Um... Hey?" Aerdactyl rolls its eyes and smirks a bit, its tail swipes for Naruto's legs, however, without looking Naruto jumps back, a bit surprised as he looks Aerodactyl, landing on his feet with catlike grace. "That, would have hurt... Anyhow... my name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**Sorry fopr late update... I have a life and all... And... My friend couldn't go over it for a while so yeah... I was totally unsure on posting this chapter because I might lose a lot of viewers, more than I mostlikely have lost already... See you next time On Red!**

**Unsure when Updates will be**


End file.
